The University of Michigan complementary and alternative medicine research center for cardiovascular diseases will focus on investigation of complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) Modalities used to treat and prevent cardiovascular disease. Additionally the center will stress CAM education and promotion of validated CAM treatments for cardiovascular well-being. The center will bring together practitioners and researchers from the region and the University of Michigan in cardiac surgery, cardiology, endocrinology, family medicine, gerontology, psychiatry, nursing, and public health, epidemiology and the CAM Community. This multidisciplinary group will focus on discerning safe and efficacious CAM interventions for Amelioration of the morbidity and mortality associated with cardiovascular disease. Initial Projects are designed to allow for scientific validation of specific CAM techniques. These include the use of an herbal supplement, Hawthorn extract (Crataegus Oxycantha) in the treatment of congestive heart failure and applying the Reiki biofield energy healing technique in diabetic peripheral vascular disease and autonomic neuropathy. Furthermore, the influence of spirituality upon outcomes in patients having coronary artery bypass surgery will be examined, as well as, the impact of the traditional Chinese medicine technique of Qigong on post CABG pain, healing and outcome. Specific aims of CAM Research Center are to support peer-reviewed pilot projects, provide